cyber_politicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Economy
BASICS Politics is the biggest portion of this game. But the economy can be an indicator of how things are going in your nation. Unlike other similar games, in Geo Online, you don't just click and place and watch the magic happen. In this world, industries won't be developed, built, and expanded that easily. Conditions have to be right for a private company to invest in your nation. This includes tax policies, worker availability, worker skill, and resource availability. The economy in the game is broken down into 4 main categories : Resource Gathering, Farming, Industry, Trade The economic system in Geo Online is simple on the surface. How complicated it gets depends on the nation and what policies it has in place. Economic success in Geo Online is based on 4 major factors. Education, Technology, Population, and Policies. Basically, a skilled population is more likely to be more successful than one that isn't. While these are the 4 biggest factors, they are not the only ones. Skilled workers can only get so far without good technology and if a countries policies are not business friendly or don't promote business growth, the economy will remain stagnant or shrink. The citizens in the country also contribute to the economy by purchasing products. They will always purchase their needs (Food, water, clothes, etc) first before purchasing luxury goods such as computers, phones, cars, etc. So you should always make sure they aren't being taxed too high so that they can afford to buy products in your country. Nations in Geo Online can be as diverse economically as they choose to be. They can decide to focus just on mining, farming, industry, or trade. Or they can have any combination of them. The direction a country goes is completely dependent on the nations politics. Industrialized nations tend to be economically stronger than other, more resource driven nations, but can also be more dependent on them. More information about the 4 main sectors of the economy can be found by clicking on the specific one above. Industrialized nations can research technology to allow them to produce more luxurious goods and make more money. More information on technology and research can be found here. ECONOMIC SYSTEMS MIXED ECONOMY All nations in Geo Online use a mixed economy system. The U.S. economic model is a middle of the road system. Free market combined with some government intervention. This system provides the most flexibility regarding a nations economy. While this economy primarily evolves around a free market (supply and demand, etc.) the government can step in when the greater good warrants. The biggest example of government involvement in a mixed economy is a military contractor building military weapons or vehicles specifically for the government. This system provides nations in the game world the widest range of options regarding policies, taxes, etc. Nations with a mixed economy system are expected to only intervene in the economy when warranted. Such as if their is a food shortage or an industry is going bankrupt. There is a very thin line between mixed and market economies and some times, they can cross over into the other. The workflow for mixed economies utilizes both a command and market economy. They use a command economy work flow for any industries that they want to have control over. __FORCETOC__